Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6n - 9}{3n} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(6n - 9) \times 1} {(3n) \times 7}$ $x = \dfrac{6n - 9}{21n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{2n - 3}{7n}$